BrittanyS-Pierce
BrittanyS-Pierce is a user from Noord-Holland, the Netherlands. She joined September 16th, 2013. The REAL BrittanyS-Pierce Obviously BrittanyS-Pierce is not the real name of the female behind the account, since Brittany S. Pierce is a dumb blonde character on the TV-show Glee, and this user simply liked the character. Also, her real first name was already taken, as were a lot of variations on it. That is how the username was born. However, just like Brittany, this user is Dutch, blonde and long-haired, a lover of unicorns and hopes to move to 'Happy Ville' (the town where math was never invented) once. This user is currently in her senior year. She takes Dutch, English, French, Greek, Latin, music, sports, geography, history and math. She is editor in chief of the school paper and probably the worst math student of her year (who made math obligatory anyway?). She never does her homework, except when she knows her teacher is going to personally check it. She fails at math (obviously) and Greek, but has high grades for English and French. She wants to go to the University of Leiden after graduation to major in history and eventually become Prime Minister. If that doesn't succeed, she'll settle with a seat in parliament. She has two brothers, one who's 22 and currently majoring in Informatics at the University of Amsterdam and one who's 13 and just plain retarded. Her parents are over 24 years married and she still has two grandparents left. In her free time she likes to write stories, read novels, watch movies, play games or listen to music. Her life is terribly clichéd, actually. Her favorite book is 'De Vita Caesarum' by ancient author Suetonius and she especially likes the chapter on Nero's death because it is strangely relatable. Her favorite movie is Catching Fire ever since she saw it at the cinema, but she also likes chick flicks and horror movies. She likes The Tudors, Game of Thrones, ANTM and Glee (guilty pleasure). Her favorite music is...well, literally everything. She worships Tchaikovksy and Mozart and she has seen her favorite piece, the first piano concerto by Tchaikovsky, two times in the Royal Concert Hall in Amsterdam. She also likes Journey, A Great Big World, Aretha Franklin, Michael Bublé, Katy Perry and obviously Britney (If it only were Brittany...) Spears. She also likes opera (how strange it might sound) and visits the Royal Opera house at least once a year. Sometimes she plays games - usually Tomb Raider or Skyrim (as a loyal Imperial). Her favorite sport is snowboarding and she is fairly good at it. She also cycles a lot since her high school is 10 kilometers away. She has a strong opinion on politics and considers herself a conservative liberal, advocating a progressive economy and gay marriage but loving traditions and consistency. She is a born and raised Roman Catholic, but still figuring out what to believe and what not to believe. The two historic figures that intrigue her the most are emperor Nero and Adolf Hitler. She thinks UGGs are Uggly and she hates milk, smoking, mushrooms, the majority of modern art (predominantly suprematism, abstract expressionism, dadaism and futurism) and fire. Her favorite food is everything Italian, but especially lasagna. Italian is a language she'd love to speak fluently, so she's currently trying to learn it. She's a proud Dutchwoman (she and Matthias97 sometimes have Dutch conversations in the comment section of the questions) and European (Although she doesn't particularly like the European Union) and someday she wants to travel the world. She's already been to Belgium, England, France (her favorite country), Spain, Andorra, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Germany, Luxembourg, Denmark, Greece and officially the USA (A military cemetery in Belgium). She'd love to visit Canada, the USA, Peru, Argentina, The Netherlands Antilles, South Africa, Ethiopia, Egypt, Russia, Sweden, Norway, China, Nepal, Cambodia, Singapore, South Korea, North Korea, Japan, Macau (even though that's in China as well), Australia and New Zealand. Her two favorite countries are Greece (she went there with school in May 2014 and has visited almost all highlights, such as Athens, Thessaloniki, Meteora, Epidauros etc. it has been one of the best weeks of her life) and France (the love for the country, culture and language had always been there) Brittany's contributions Her most thumbed-up comment is 'yo momma is so fat her family tree broke' with 14 thumbs up. She has commented about 6,100 times (she's European, so get used to the comma) and voted about 50,000 times. She is annoyed by anime questions because she doesn't know the options but she still votes on them. Series or tournaments that are definately overdone (Batman vs. Superman part 10000! Fight!) annoy her too. She has asked relatively many questions (but more recently not as many as she used to), making a total of around 530. Tiansa (may the Lord have mercy on his soul) once quoted that 'this user in particular asks some of the best questions on the site' and because of that comment Brittany liked Tiansa very much. Her questions are real would-you-rathers most of the times, only rarely her questions do not start with those three words (which is logical, since it is the purpose of the site). On average, her questions gross 100 votes each, which is normal. Three of her questions have made the home page once: Would you rather have a daughter who is addicted to drugs/alcohol or have a daughter who's anorexic? and Would you rather watch three horrible movies with two people you like or watch three absolutely amazing movies with two people you dislike? and Who will win the World Cup on July 13th? Germany or Argentina? Trivia -She has 6 badges: the female badge, the gold medal, the gold trophy, the super star, the diamond and the bronze crown -She considers Would you rather Have a 21st century Nazi empire exist that rules about 1/3 of the world? or Have 500 million random people across the globe die right now? one of her best questions so far. -Her favorite users are helens, Tiansa, Matthias97, sassynopants, scarf and mimismurf -She has never listened to a song by Justin Bieber, not because she dislikes him but because she thinks of it as a challenge to avoid it. -She speaks Dutch, English and French fluently and German and Italian on conversational level. She also knows Latin and ancient Greek and has recently taken an interest in the Russian language. She can read the Latin, Greek, Cyrillic and Korean alphabet. -Bordeaux is the most beautiful city in the world according to her, but Thessaloniki the most fun, for a very special reason... -Her absolute favorite poem is ''Invictus ''by William Ernest Henley -She can't sleep without a glass of water next to her bed. -One of the things on her bucket list was to buy a big jar of Nutella and eat it, and she has fulfilled that magical dream. -She is writing her graduation thesis on the relation between religion and politics in Japan during the Heian period (794-1185) -She thinks the Catholic Church (or religion in general) is very misunderstood by the media in particular and hopes that one day people will first research their statements before actually stating them. On top of that, she is very glad Pope Francis, a true role model to her, has such a good image Category:Users Category:Dutch